1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building block toys and is particularly concerned with a building block toy set which provides audible feedback based on characteristics of the blocks in the set.
2. Related Art
There are many types of building block toy sets, such as Lego®, and building blocks are one of the most popular toys for toddlers. Building blocks can be used anywhere and provide hours of creative fun through building. Some building blocks are simple cubes designed for stacking, while others are releasably fastened together by an interlocking mechanism, such as Lego® blocks.
There are also many types of educational electronic talking toys which help toddlers learn colors, numbers, shapes, and the like. Some of these toys are stand alone units such as a talking bear; other types consist of a base unit and a number of additional objects which the base unit identifies when the object is placed in it. Some examples of the latter type of toy are U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,026 of Brown et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,287 of Ishiyama. One problem with some electronic talking toys is lack of creativity, such that they do not tend to capture a child's attention for extended periods of time.
Some building block toys are also designed to produce an audible output or “talk” to a child as the child plays with the blocks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,780 of Cogliano describes alphabet blocks which produce a sound output when a face of the block is touched. U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,751 of Maxwell describes blocks tethered together with an interlocking mechanism including actuator switches which produce an audible or visual output when two blocks are connected together in a particular orientation. The output may be music or any other entertaining sound.